The Pandora Complex
by Les Patacitrouilles Yaoistes
Summary: Traduction. Certaines boîtes, une fois ouvertes, sont impossibles à refermer, comme Snape va le découvrir quand un étudiant apporte des fanfictions en classe. Slash HarrySnape.


**Auteur : ****Nimori  
**

**Traductrice :** Yumiko

**Bêta-readers :** Asuna et Keira Snape

**Disclaimer :** Cette fanfiction est une traduction de The Pandora Complex de _**Nimori**_. Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de l'auteur _J.K. Rowling_. Nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice de cette histoire.

**Note :** La mise en page de la fic étant spéciale (adresses mails, sites web, conversations msn, etc...), il se peut que le site coupe certaines parties de l'histoire. Si tel était le cas, vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire en entier sur notre forum (adresse dans notre profil).

xxxx

La porte de la salle de Potions s'ouvrit brutalement et Severus Snape entra majestueusement. Alors qu'un Gryffondor aurait foncé, un Serpentard balaie, traque, attaque, s'éloigne furtivement, se cache, ou, s'il se sent particulièrement détendu avance simplement à grands pas. Snape enseignait les Potions depuis presque 20 ans – deux décennies dans la même salle de classe, avec le même curriculum, la même incompétence, la même mer de visages terrifiés et perplexes, avec seulement la modification du nombre de Weasley présents – et désormais il maîtrisait l'art d'effrayer les enfants en donnant l'illusion de l'intelligence.

Cela piqua donc sa fierté professionnelle que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle de cinquième année ne soient pas assis à leurs place avec une appréhension docile en attendant son entrée, mais qu'ils soient debout et regroupés du côté Poufsouffle, surplombant quelque chose qui créait du grabuge autour du banc de Pandora Brown.

Ils s'étaient dispersés quand il était entré, mais trop lentement pour satisfaire Snape, et avec de petits rires. Des rires. Dans sa salle de classe.

« Rangez vos livres et sortez une feuille de parchemin, » dit-il dans un accès de rancune. Un petit coup de baguette amena sur le tableau une liste de questions bien choisies pour un test. « Vous avez trente minutes. »

Il s'attendait à une chorale de grognements ; un petit test signifiait qu'ils allaient aussi devoir faire une partie pratique et avec très peu de temps pour la finir. Personne ne protesta à cette annonce, mais les Poufsouffle étaient rouges de confusion, les Serdaigle souriaient d'un air satisfait et un nombre peu habituel d'entre eux rencontrèrent son regard. Au fond, quelqu'un ricana.  
Snape fixa le coupable d'un regard glacial, sachant pertinemment que la situation était entièrement de sa faute. S'il ne s'était pas comporté comme un idiot fini, comme un parfait _Gryffondor_, à la bataille finale entre le bien et le mal, il n'aurait pas perdu son apparente rage contenue et potentiellement meurtrière. Il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences à long terme quand il avait crié sa défiance à Voldemort, retourné sa légendaire langue tranchante contre son ancien maître et utilisé à bon escient ses insultes expertes, orientant la rage du Lord Noir contre lui-même – et par la même occasion l'éloignant d'un certain désastre ambulant aux yeux verts. Et devant pas moins de deux douzaines d'Aurors et un bon pourcentage du personnel et des étudiants de Poudlard. À l'époque, il avait seulement pensé à ce stupide garçon, imbriqué dans des situations qu'un sorcier qualifié aurait fuit. Ce stupide, stupide garçon, qui récompensait l'acte irréfléchi et désintéressé de Snape en répétant l'histoire – d'une voix forte – à qui voulait l'entendre.

La crainte de ses étudiants avait fondu après cela en une sorte de fierté déformée. « C'est notre Professeur Snape, » disaient-ils comme s'il était une sorte de mascotte scolaire malsaine ; irritable, oui, mais au fond il était bon, brave et avait sauvé la vie de Harry Potter, et _merde tout le monde le savait_.

Il réalisa qu'ils le fixaient, et qu'un certain temps s'était écoulé sans son ordre de commencer. Des coups d'œil rapides, pour la plupart, et quelques regards directs remplis d'hilarité, de spéculation ou de cette fichue admiration.

« Accio, » siffla-t-il, et quelle que soit la chose qui les avait mis dans cet état, elle quitta la main de Pandora Brown alors qu'elle essayait de la fourrer dans son sac.

Il posa brièvement les yeux sur le papier moldu trop blanc, trop lisse, couvert d'un minuscule texte moldu péniblement uniforme. Les mots « Harry Potter » lui sautèrent aux yeux et il serra les dents face à cette nouvelle lettre d'amour d'une longue page pour le sauveur du monde. Il la lança dans le tiroir de son bureau, ignorant les protestations bredouillées par Mademoiselle Brown et ses joues en flamme – comme s'il allait la lire en s'extasiant sur l'intérêt pompeux pour des yeux verts et des cheveux qui n'avaient jamais connu une brosse. Il leur lança un regard furieux. « Dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle, Mademoiselle Brown, pour avoir apporté des bêtises dans ma salle de classe. Vous pouvez commencer. »

Après un moment où ils restèrent bouche bée et quelques ricanements étouffés, ils commencèrent leur test.

xxxx

Le tiroir avait besoin d'être vidé une fois par semaine, vu qu'il se remplissait rapidement et le contenu avait tendance à être plus… actif que des objets se trouvant habituellement dans un tel endroit. Malgré les lourds sorts de maintien, les boums assourdis secouaient son bureau de temps en temps lorsque les articles confisqués se cognaient l'un à l'autre. Le tiroir était calme ces derniers temps, depuis que le dernier Weasley – dernier, du moins, jusqu'à ce que la génération suivante arrive pour le harceler pendant huit nouvelles années – avait quitté Poudlard pour le monde sorcier.  
Vendredi arriva et Snape endossa une paire de gants en peau de dragon. Il vérifia les sorts de déviation autour de lui, puis prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit le tiroir. Pas d'explosion, pas de fumée, pas d'éclair, pas de bruit bizarre. Bien. Il porta le tiroir jusqu'à la poubelle ensorcelée utilisée pour déchets dangereux et le vida sur les potions ratées du jour, envoyant une vague de papier en vrac sur le sol.

« Cinq points en moins pour Poufsouffle, Mademoiselle Brown, pour ne pas avoir écrit votre lettre d'amour sur un rouleau de parchemin comme tout le monde, » marmonna Snape en ramassant les feuilles. Il les leva, les lança dans la poubelle, puis la scella et la fit flotter jusque dans le hall pour que Rusard la ramasse.

Après une soirée de notation d'essais de seconde année, Snape allait partir quand il aperçut une feuille sous un bureau. Il s'arrêta et la récupéra, décidant qu'elle était suffisamment sans danger pour la jeter dans la poubelle pour les déchets ordinaires. Il balaya paresseusement la page du regard, notant l'utilisation excessive de « ^^ » et de points d'exclamation. « Cinq points en moins pour mélodrame, et encore cinq pour l'utilisation excessive du mot 'pousser'. » Ses pas ralentirent. Il semblait que ce ne soit pas une lettre après tout, mais une histoire, à moins que Mademoiselle Brown enregistre ses rêves à la troisième personne. Et –

Tous ses mouvements s'arrêtèrent alors que Snape fixait la feuille, les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche soudainement sèche, un pied toujours en l'air.

« Par la barbe de Merlin. 'Baise-moi, _Sever_ –' »

Il rougit et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours pour être sûr qu'il était seul. Oubliant les essais, il s'assit à son bureau, lisant et relisant la page qui était apparemment le milieu d'une histoire le mettant en scène avec Harry Potter dans une relation sexuelle.

Une relation sexuelle explicite.

Une relation sexuelle _perverse_ à en juger par l'utilisation généreuse de contraintes et de serrage de tétons.

Soudain, Snape se rappela toute la classe regroupée autour du banc de Brown. Dix points en moins n'étaient de loin pas assez. Cinquante n'était probablement pas généreux. « Je retire deux cents points à Poufsouffle, Mademoiselle Brown, » grogna-t-il dans la salle vide, « ainsi que votre bras droit et votre premier enfant. »

Serrant son poing autour de la feuille, Snape fit furieusement les cents pas, s'arrêta, lissa le papier sur son bureau et le relut. Il émit l'hypothèse de récupérer le reste dans la poubelle pour les déchets dangereux, mais il fallait pour cela briser le scellé et les peaux de serpent ainsi que le pus de bubobulb avaient sans doute rendu les feuilles illisibles maintenant.

Il se força à rester immobile et à lire la pathétique tentative de littérature objective. Le contenu en lui-même n'était pas aussi… moqueur qu'il l'aurait cru, s'il s'était attendu à ce qu'une telle chose soit écrite sur lui ; au final, l'auteur le présentait sous un jour favorable, même s'il ou elle lui faisait faire des choses indescriptibles à un Harry Potter attaché et 'extrêmement dressé'. La description de la dotation de Snape était particulièrement flatteuse. Et longue. Et assez détaillée.

Il se débarrassa de toute notion de clémence ; la flatterie n'avait jamais marché sur lui, factice comme elle était généralement. Il pouvait supporter cela. Une confrontation directe était stupide, cela encouragerait seulement les petites brutes, mais quelques commentaires opportuns et subtils pourraient agréablement déplacer l'embarras sur ses étudiants.

Il lissa à nouveau le papier, puis le plia et le mit de côté comme une preuve, notant la petite ligne en haut à côté de la date et de l'heure. Pour certaines raisons, la toute petite partie 'http//:www' le mit mal à l'aise.

Il ignora l'agitation. Il pouvait faire face à cela.

xxxx

Samedi – un week-end à Poudlard, merci Merlin – Snape céda à son pressentiment et récupéra sa copie du programme collectif de l'école, recouverte de poussière comme s'il ne se souciait pas de ce que les petits monstres apprenaient dans les autres cours, méritant enfin l'espace qu'elle prenait sur son étagère.

Snape avait eu peu de contacts avec le monde Moldu depuis qu'il enseignait à Poudlard. Même quand il était jeune, il ne s'intéressait pas à la culture Moldue, ni à sa politique, ni à sa technologie, mais il n'était pas stupide, ni sourd. Il s'y connaissait en téléphone, en voiture, en télévision et en ordinateur. C'était le dernier qui le perturbait suffisamment pour qu'il sacrifie son samedi pour une recherche peut-être stérile.

Feuilletant la verbosité infinie du Professeur Glumdunley, il découvrit que les ordinateurs étaient enseignés en quatrième année d'Étude des Moldus, et le titre de ce cours était _La Magie Moldue : La technologie pour les sorciers._

Après une furtive excursion jusqu'à la bibliothèque, Snape était confortablement installé dans sa chaise favorite avec une tasse de thé et un livre ennuyeusement condescendant sur ses genoux.  
Six pages plus tard, la tasse était en morceaux sur le sol et le thé l'éclaboussait _'Chapitre neuf : Internet – Alternative à la Voyance ou Forum pour des Inepties ?'_

Après _cela_, il jura et courut comme un fou à travers des halls heureusement vides pour entrer furtivement dans la salle déserte d'Étude des Moldus, souriant aux différents appareils électroniques éparpillés dans la salle. Des câbles électriques serpentaient sur le sol, s'étalant du générateur combinant l'énergie arconorium au convertisseur d'électricité – avec un champ dépresseur magique supplémentaire – qui bourdonnait dans son coin et occasionnellement lançait des éclairs fuchsias dans les airs. Un jeu de deux téléphones ornait des angles opposés, complété de consignes pour appeler et de bouts d'étiquettes scotchées sur le combiné.

Snape reconnut un micro-onde, plusieurs stylos à bille, une agrafeuse et un patin à roulettes solitaire, curieusement avec les roues sur une seule ligne. L'appareil Moldu le plus courant pour jouer de la musique enregistrée reposait en morceaux sur une table de travail, ce qui fit ressurgir un souvenir de sa cinquième année, quand il avait jeté un sort au lecteur de contrebande à huit pistes de Sirius Black – que Potter avait truqué pour que du pus de veracrasse en sorte – pour qu'il vomisse de la bave violette à qui presserait le bouton 'play'.

Poudlard avait un seul ordinateur, et il était là, regardant fixement Snape, le défiant de tenter de le maîtriser. Grognant en direction de l'écran sombre, Snape lança le manuel à côté de la machine et le feuilleta jusqu'au _Chapitre huit : Le PC amical pour les sorciers_.

Après deux sorts et le début d'un mal de tête, il trouva le bouton 'on'.

Après un autre sort et dix minutes à fixer un schéma clairement marqué, il trouva ce qu'était la 'souris'.

Encore six sorts, un hurlement perçant, et un 'réinitialisé' après _cela_, Severus Snape surfait sur le web.

xxxx

L'adresse dans le coin de la feuille, maintenant mutilée et écornée, l'amena sur un éblouissant écran jaune couvert d'un grand texte couleur rouge sang. Et là c'était dans sa totalité, complété d'attaches, de contraintes, d'anneaux pour pénis que Severus Snape baisait Harry Potter.  
Il la parcourut, deux fois, dans toute sa mauvaise orthographe, sa splendeur bourrée de clichés, puis il s'assit sur la chaise bougeant de façon alarmante. Bien que son expérience avec ces machines fût limitée à un après-midi passé à jouer à un jeu d'arcade en 1978, internet, d'après le livre, était accessible à toute personne possédant un ordinateur et une connexion. Cette page, cette histoire était accessible à toute personne possédant un tel appareil… et la moitié de l'école était soit un né-Moldu, soit avait des relations Moldues, soit appartenait à des familles qui se livraient à des frivolités Moldues.

La fureur explosa dans la poitrine de Snape, un point sourd de colère bien contrôlée. Il combattit la forte envie de prendre d'assaut le bureau de Dumbledore et d'exiger l'expulsion immédiate de tous les élèves de cinquième année de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Il ne pouvait pas prouver que Pandora Brown avait écrit l'histoire, car cela pouvait être n'importe qui de l'école ou même quelqu'un hors de Poudlard, comme le monde sorcier semblait avoir une curiosité sans fin sur sa propre vie depuis la fin de la guerre.

Par la barbe de Merlin, cela pouvait aussi très bien être un _Moldu_.

L'acide fit des remous dans son estomac et il regretta de ne pas avoir simplement jeté cette fichue feuille sans la regarder. Rien ne pouvait être pire que de jouer le rôle principal dans un petit drame malsain, écrit sans sa permission et offert à la consommation du public. Puis il aperçut le petit bouton en haut de l'écran.

Celui qui disait 'Vous voulez plus de fics Harry Potter ?'

Un sentiment d'effroi infusa dans son âme, Snape cliqua sur le bouton.

xxxx

Tôt le dimanche matin.

Il maîtrisait la souris.

Désormais, il pouvait trouver toutes les lettres sur le clavier en moins de trente secondes.  
Il connaissait la différence entre het et slash.

Il savait ce que BDSM voulait dire.

Il se demandait si le fisting était aussi bon qu'il semblait l'être.

Snape cligna ses yeux secs et brûlants. Après un défilé sans fin d'histoires dans lesquelles Potter couchait avec des femmes insignifiantes mais étonnamment belles, intelligentes et spirituelles, il affina son enquête et tomba sur un répertoire organisé avec soin qui offrait des histoires de Potter acoquiné avec toutes les personnes envisageables : Granger, assez prévisible après l'article de cette Skeeter, mais aussi avec chaque Weasley de Bill à Ginny, avec les autres Gryffondor de la classe de '98 de Parvati Patil à Neville Londubat, et avec Draco Malfoy. Snape rigola à cette idée.  
Ensuite, il lut certaines histoires et commença de se poser des questions à propos de ces deux-là.  
Potter et Lupin… Par la barbe de Merlin, Potter et Black… Potter et Hagrid… Snape grimaça et décida de ne pas lire celles-là. Potter et le plus âgé des Malfoy. Potter associé à des Mangemorts. Potter et _Voldemort_.

Puis Snape découvrit une grande partie représentant Potter et lui-même… et derrière cela, ceux qui paraissaient être ses propres petits partisans, qui semblaient autant obsédés par lui que les autres idiots sans cervelle l'étaient par Potter.

La même collection de partenaires éclectiques et indulgents au niveau des hormones existait aussi pour lui. Lupin (il sourit avec mépris). Black (il frissonna). Hagrid (il croisa les jambes). Lucius, Albus, James, Lily, Narcissa, Voldemort, et ce qui semblait être tous les étudiants présents à Poudlard ces trente dernières années.

Il ne voulait même pas penser au manche à balai.

_Je ne serai plus capable de regarder à nouveau Albus dans les yeux_, pensa Snape en quittant le tas de partenaires pour revenir à la petite section appelée 'HP/SS'. Une fois le choc initial passé, Snape trouva un peu amusant de savoir qu'il y avait cent personnes qui voulaient qu'il baise Potter jusqu'à ce que le Garçon Qui A Survécu devienne le Garçon Qui Ne Peut Pas Marcher Le Matin.  
Vers minuit, son esprit rationnel se réveilla et, maintenant qu'il était habitué à lire tous les scénarios sexuels imaginables, il commença à réagir à d'autres aspects.

« Je ne dirais jamais ça ! » grogna Snape en pointant l'écran comme pour lui reprocher cette caractérisation peu soignée. « Et pourquoi Potter réagirait-il de cette manière ? Cela n'a aucun sens. » Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il quitta cette page pour chercher quelque chose avec plus de substance, qui soit plus crédible et plus juste. Il pensait que ces 'PWPs' pouvaient émoustiller ceux qui arrivaient à suspendre pendant quelques minutes leur incrédulité, mais Snape était fier de ses pensées logiques.

À trois heures du matin, il était complètement absorbé par une longue saga à couper le souffle. L'auteur lui avait donné quelques lignes vraiment mémorables, tranchantes, spirituelles et tellement _Snape_ qu'il les garda à l'esprit pour un usage ultérieur. Il se découvrit l'envie de gifler Draco Malfoy la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, et il admit aussi que la version que l'écrivain faisait de Potter n'était pas aussi ennuyeuse que la vraie.

Puis cela se termina.

Juste après que lui, Snape, ait été forcé de trahir Potter pour gagner la guerre, en envoyant directement Potter auprès de Black qui était sous le contrôle de son amant, Lupin, qui était en fait Pettigrew qui avait bu du polynectar.

« TBC ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bon Dieu ? Pourquoi ça s'arrête là ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bêtise de WIP ? » Furieux, Snape décida de ne plus jamais lire d'autres histoires étiquetées WIP, mais sa promesse ne dura que jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un résumé généreusement indécent. Il le lut, glissant une main absente sous sa robe pour frotter le devant de son pantalon, et se résigna à ne jamais connaître la fin.

En plus de le piéger avec leurs mots simplifiés où le sexe était aussi facile que de respirer, tout le monde venait deux fois, le lubrifiant était toujours sous la main et les histoires faisaient allusion à d'intéressantes gâteries qui pouvaient en fait être basées sur la réalité. Cette feuille de papier blanche qu'il avait confisquée à Potter pouvait être en fait cette chose appelée la Carte du Maraudeur.

L'opinion générale semblait être que la famille de Potter était mieux quand elle était grossière verbalement que quand elle était d'horribles monstres qui le frappaient, le violaient et l'affamaient. Snape se tint à l'écart des histoires mettant en scène les Dursley ; il n'avait aucun désir de ressentir de la sympathie pour le morveux, particulièrement par quelque chose qui n'avait probablement pas eu lieu. À la place, il voleta à travers le répertoire, suivant les liens vers toujours plus d'archives, faisant défiler les résumés jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux attire son attention…

Et il se retrouva assis à frotter ses yeux d'un air las face à la lumière de l'aube qui se répandait dans la classe d'Étude des Moldus. L'ordinateur annonçait qu'il était dimanche matin six heures, et Snape réalisa qu'il était devant la machine depuis samedi milieu de la matinée. Fouillant dans le manuel pour trouver des conseils, il réussit à éteindre l'ordinateur, puis descendit les marches et chancela jusqu'à son lit.

xxxx

Lundi tard dans la nuit, agité et irritable après une longue journée pleine d'enfants incompétents et de plus en plus impertinents, il passa devant la classe d'Étude des Moldus d'un air détaché à la fin de sa ronde, et fut surpris de la trouver occupée.

« J'espère que vous avez tous des passes, Mr Shaw, Mr Crivey, Mademoiselle Dessier, Mr Talbot, » ronronna Snape en entrant dans la pièce.

« Bien sûr, Professeur, » dit Talbot et à la consternation de Snape ils sortirent quatre passes portant la signature de Glumdunley. « Nous ne passons jamais assez de temps en classe sur l'ordinateur. Je suis surpris que vous ne nous ayez pas vus avant. Il y a toujours quelqu'un ici, excepté durant un week-end à Poudlard. »

« Merlin, quelqu'un a visité les sites de fanfictions pour adultes, » marmonna Crivey en survolant les écrans d'un air dégoûté. « Gumdunley va réduire notre accès si ces fichus cinquième année n'arrêtent pas d'aller voir du porno. »

« Il vaudrait mieux leur dire comment effacer leurs traces, » marmonna Shaw et Dessier lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, ce qui tira un faible sourire à Snape.

Snape sentit sa tête chauffer. Il avait laissé une trace ?

« Euh, donc je vais effacer ça, Monsieur, » dit Crivey. « Je ne voudrais pas que les quatrième année fassent une bourde. »

« Faites-le, Mr Crivey. Et ne… n'oubliez pas… d'informer le Professeur Glumdunley de ce problème. » Avec un dernier coup d'œil, Snape sortit majestueusement de la pièce et s'éloigna furtivement jusqu'aux cachots froids, humides, sombres et sans technologie.

xxxx

Jeudi ramena les Poufsouffle de cinquième année dans sa classe, et avec eux Mademoiselle Pandora Brown. Snape décida de retirer les deux cents points lentement, puisqu'il doutait que Dumbledore lui permette de faire justice, surtout sans entendre la description de l'infraction de Mademoiselle Brown. Après quinze minutes en classe, les Poufsouffle avaient perdu collectivement trente points pour différentes plumes tombées, positions avachies et ongles sales.

Ils perdirent rapidement leurs sourires qui variaient entre malveillants et indécents, et se recroquevillèrent sur leurs chaudrons avec un air maussade assaisonné d'adolescence. Snape se déplaça furtivement le long des allées, apparaissant avec des mouvements de coude inattendus après que le découpage en dés dérive en hachage, que la digitale soit interprétée comme de la « dersilotus » ou après qu'un coup de coude inopportun transforme une pincée en un doigt.

À la fin du cours les étudiants fuirent avec une hâte évoquant le jour où ils le croiraient vraiment s'il disait qu'il ferait boire au dernier quittant la classe une des concoctions de Neville Londubat. Satisfait d'avoir réveillé en eux la peur de Snape, au moins pour le moment, il comptabilisa les points retirés. Quatre-vingts pour Poufsouffle et trente-cinq pour Serdaigle. Pas un record, il appartenait toujours à un cours Gryffondor / Serpentard de sixième année (le 31 janvier 1997, Potter avait initié une bagarre avec Malfoy durant la production de la potion volatile cardimona bonflagere, causant de sérieuses blessures, 700 gallions de frais pour les dégâts et devenant la plus grande réduction de points conjointe de l'histoire de Poudlard), mais c'était toujours gratifiant.

_Tu es un homme mesquin, Severus._ La voix dans sa tête sonnait, assez curieusement, comme celle de Lupin.

« Oui, » lui dit-il, « je le suis. »

xxxx

Attendre le prochain week-end à Poudlard était atroce et Snape croyait fermement en l'adage qui disait que partager sa peine la réduisait de moitié. Après son dernier cours du vendredi, tous les élèves nourrissaient une terreur à l'encontre du Maître de Potions, qui garantissait que ceux qui pourraient fuir seraient en ville et que ceux qui ne le pourraient pas se cacheraient dans leur salle commune.

Sifflant un air plein d'entrain (et il serait mortifié de savoir que c'en était un des Bizarr' Sisters), Snape flâna dans les corridors jusqu'à la classe d'Étude des Moldus.

« Pourquoi, bonjour, Severus. »

Snape cligna des yeux face au sorcier joufflu pianotant sur l'ordinateur.

Momus Glumdunley lui sourit et lui fit signe d'entrer. « Ne reste pas là, Severus. Assieds-toi. Je dois dire que je n'aurais jamais pensé _te_ voir ici. »

« Je... » Qu'était-il exactement en train de faire ? « … me demandais si ces machines pouvaient être utiles. Pour les Potions. »

La bouche de Glumdunley forma un 'o' étonné avant de se tordre en un sourire triomphant. « Bien sûr, bien sûr. Les ordinateurs sont plutôt comme des penseurs, bien que plus souples, et ils font des merveilles avec les informations. Nous pouvons constituer une base de données pour organiser les ingrédients et leurs propriétés, cataloguer les recettes, présenter des simulations pour des élixirs expérimentaux… Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'es pas venu vers moi plus tôt, Severus. » Le Maître d'Étude des Moldus sautillait presque d'excitation. « Bien sûr, tu ne pourras pas utiliser cette machine, puisqu'elle est à peine suffisante pour les étudiants… bien que je me demande combien d'entre eux travaille vraiment quand ils sont ici. Avant que tu n'entres j'étais en train de configurer le navigateur pour qu'il refuse l'accès aux sites pour adultes. Tu ne croirais jamais ce que certains lisent ! » Glumdunley secoua la tête. « Ah, les hormones. De toute façon, sauf si tu projetais d'utiliser uniquement celui-ci durant les week-ends à Poudlard, tu devras utiliser l'ordinateur dans mes quartiers. »

« Tu… tu as un ordinateur dans tes quartiers ? »

« J'enseigne l'Étude des Moldus, Severus. Bien sûr que j'en ai un. »

« Puis-je en avoir un ? » Les mots glissèrent hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne prenne le temps de réfléchir.

Glumdunley grommela. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu voudrais être indépendant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'une fois que tu auras expliqué combien il te serait utile, Albus arrangera un convertisseur d'énergie et un champ d'allocation électronique dans tes quartiers. Je crois que le Professeur Vector est déjà disposé à utiliser l'électronique Moldue. Tout comme Rusard et je sais que le sien est juste pour une télé parce que j'ai dû l'aider à régler l'heure du lecteur DVD. »

Snape fixa l'homme avec des yeux vides.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Parle à Albus, puis viens me voir. Je te mettrai en lien avec un chouette magasin d'électronique qui est spécialisé dans l'aide aux sorciers qui ne connaissent rien à la technologie Moldue. Dès que ton ordinateur arrivera, je t'aiderai à le mettre en route. »

« Merci, Momus. Euh, je pourrai visiter des sites web ? »

Glumdunley s'empressa d'acquiescer, apparemment fou de joie d'avoir converti l'ultime barbare en technologie. « Oui. Il y a une assez grande communauté de sorciers sur internet et si je me rappelle bien, il y a plusieurs sites sur les Potions. »

Snape prit un air renfrogné et se demanda pourquoi tout le monde semblait croire qu'il ne vivait, respirait, mangeait et dormait que pour les Potions. « J'ai aussi d'autres centre d'intérêts. »

« Bien sûr que tu en as, Severus. Bien sûr. » Glumdunley sourit et Snape s'éloigna d'un pas lourd.

xxxx

Après deux semaines, 600 gallions et une conversation pénible avec Albus, le bureau dans les quartiers de Snape avait disparu sous un nid de fils et un assortiment de mystérieux appareils. Glumdunley lui donna plusieurs livres de la série 'Sorciers', y compris _Les ordinateurs pour les Sorciers_, _L'internet pour les Sorciers_ et _C++ pour les Sorciers_. Apparemment, le dernier allait l'aider à écrire une formule qui laisserait l'ordinateur simuler de nouvelles potions, sans la partie explosion – hospitalisation – deux mois de guérison.

Comme s'il s'inquiétait de ces fichues potions alors que son nom était rattaché à la plus ignoble des pornographies et collé sur un forum regroupant le monde entier.

La porte se fermait à peine derrière le Maître d'Étude des Moldus que Snape la claqua avec un sort de fermeture qui aurait impressionné Maugrey Fol Œil. Il se précipita vers sa magnifique nouvelle machine et composa la longue adresse mémorisée.

Bonheur parfait.

Il y avait un nouveau chapitre.

Snape avait découvert que Lupin était Pettigrew et acceptait gracieusement les excuses larmoyantes de Harry. Ils se mirent en route pour sauver le vrai Lupin. C'était toujours un WIP et il était content.

Il découvrit qu'un de ses auteurs favoris – une fille très talentueuse – avait écrit une nouvelle histoire.

Il découvrit les fanarts.

Il découvrit la domination et la soumission.

Il découvrit que Harry suppliait de manière ravissante et donnait des ordres comme un général.

Il découvrit un tout nouveau plaisir dans la masturbation et une nouvelle vedette pour rajeunir ses vieux fantasmes.

Il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas assez de temps dans une journée et se demanda quel idiot avait décidé d'une montre avec seulement 24 heures.

________________________________________

_Momus, __  
__Comment tu installes les emails sur cette fichue machine ?__  
__Severus_

________________________________________

**À:** mglumdunley at hogwarts . edu . uk  
**De:** ssnape at hogwarts . edu . uk  
**Re:** Le chat ne marche pas  
Momus,

J'ai téléchargé le client IRC et je l'ai installé selon tes instructions et cela ne marche toujours pas. Est-ce qu'il y a une page d'aide ou est-ce que tu peux descendre dans les cachots après le thé ?

Severus

xx

**À:** mglumdunley at hogwarts . edu . uk  
**De:** ssnape at hogwarts . edu . uk  
**Re:** Les serveurs pour sorciers ?  
Momus,

Tu ne croiras jamais combien de ppl ne prennent pas de gallions. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que American Express, de toute façon ? Ça doit être une sorte de train. Tu connais un ISP pour les sorciers ? Mon site web devient trop lourd pour les serveurs gratuits et il ne donne jamais assez de bande passante.  
SS

---

_« Je peux t'apprendre à ensorceler un esprit et à piéger les sens… »_

xx_  
_

**À:** harry_luvs_snape at yahoogroups . com  
**De:** therealsevvie at hotmail . com  
**Re:** Re: Endoloris (Re: Rituels des Mangemorts)

pufflehuff_sue a écrit:

- et bien qu'il ait été prouvé que Vous-Savez-Qui a utilisé l'endoloris  
- sur ses partisans, ce n'est pas une preuve de coercition. Je vous suggère  
- de lire certaines des transcriptions publiées du procès  
- avant de commencer votre histoire.

Aucune preuve de coercition ? Ayant expérimenté l'endoloris dans bien plus d'une occasion, je peux dire que la moyenne des sorciers lanceraient un avada kedavra sur leur propre mère pour éviter de le ressentir à nouveau. Si vous en doutez, lancez-le sur vous-même. Soyez sûr que quelqu'un soit là pour le supprimer, vous serez trop occupé à VOUS TORDRE EN HURLANT DE DOULEUR pour le faire vous-même.

Et pour Sev's Sugar Baby, les transcriptions sont un bon début, bien qu'elles aient été abondamment éditées. Je serais heureux de corriger la version finale de l'histoire pour vous, dans l'intérêt d'une justesse des faits.

RealSevvie

--

_« Je peux t'apprendre à ensorceler un esprit et à piéger les sens… »_

xx

**À:** mglumdunley at hogwarts . edu . uk  
**De:** ssnape at hogwarts . edu . uk  
**Re:** PHP  
Je sais que tu as dit que je pouvais m'en sortir avec html, mais j'aimerais ajouter un moteur de recherches. Peux-tu me prêter un livre pour les amateurs sur le PHP ? J'en ai vu un sur .wiz, mais il est écrit par cette femme, Fletcher, et après avoir lu cet article sur , je ne crois pas qu'elle distingue son cul de son clavier.  
SS

--

_« Je peux t'apprendre à ensorceler un esprit et à piéger les sens… »_

xx

**À:** salazarslovechilde at gmail . com  
**De: **therealsevvie at hotmail . com  
**Re:** [harry_luvs_snape] Re: FIC: Slytherin's Secret Crush 4/?  
Cher SL:

Votre grammaire est atroce. Votre caractérisation n'est pas seulement incroyable, mais extrêmement incohérente et votre fic est criblée de creux d'intrigue de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch.

C'était aussi incroyablement chaud. S'il vous plaît écrivez-en davantage.

RealSevvie

--

_« Je peux t'apprendre à ensorceler un esprit et à piéger les sens… »_

_Visitez mon site web: snapeunabridged . witchworks . com  
_

________________________________________

**À:** harry_luvs_snape at yahoogroups . com  
**De:** therealsevvie at hotmail . com  
**Re:** FIC: Keeping Score (1/1)

Salutations, fan de fanfic.  
C'est ma première tentative d'écriture de fiction et bien que j'aie des idées pour de longues histoires, j'ai décidé de commencer par quelque chose de court et de grivois. J'entends déjà les réflexions *g*. Les commentaires sont appréciés (therealsevvie at hotmail . com). Ne tentez même pas de m'incendier, car je vous assure que je vous étriperai et décorerai votre corps avec vos intestins comme un sapin de Noël – verbalement, si je ne peux pas vous retrouver.

_Keeping Score  
par RealSevvie_

Rolanda Bibine détestait Severus. Ça devait être le cas, sinon elle n'aurait pas choisi d'attraper la fièvre de Mandragore le jour où le Professeur Vector, remplaçant de l'entraîneur de Quidditch, emmenait sa classe d'arithmancie visiter la Division d'Assurance de Numérologie du Ministère… jour qui était aussi celui du dernier match de Quidditch de l'année.

Serdaigle contre Gryffondor, bien sûr.

Comme Severus avait déjà été volontaire pour arbitrer, le Directeur Dumbledore supposa, sans le lui demander, qu'il serait content d'occuper à nouveau ce poste, ce qui explique comment Severus se retrouva recroquevillé sur son balai sous la pluie froide pendant que des Cognards, des enfants montés sur des balais et d'autres objets dangereux passaient à toute allure autour de lui dans le ciel sombre.

Il ne pouvait même pas voir la fin du terrain, donc ce n'était pas surprenant qu'il ne découvrit que Potter avait attrapé le Vif d'Or seulement quand Colin Crivey (qui s'ennuyait à commenter le match à travers le peu de visibilité uniquement quand *Serdaigle* marquait) l'annonça.

Grognant pour lui-même, Severus atterrit en déclarant les Gryffondor vainqueurs, et commença de collecter le Souafle et les Cognards pendant que les joueurs et les spectateurs quittaient le terrain. Il se demanda s'il avait assez d'extrait de cerise et d'élixir de salive de strangulot pour toute l'école, comme la pluie n'avait dissuadé personne de venir au dernier match de Quidditch de Harry Potter.

Bien que cela leur rende service de les laisser souffrir des conséquences de leur culte du héros, Severus savait qu'il allait être en retard dans ses préparatifs pour la semaine suivante, à cause des remèdes à préparer, les symptômes allant d'une respiration sifflante à une pneumonie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il maintenait son éthique professionnelle quand personne d'autre ne semblait le faire, mais il avait appris il y a longtemps qu'il était le seul à pouvoir répondre à ses questions, le seul avec qui il pouvait vivre et qu'il avait intérêt d'être sûr d'être capable des deux.

Il rangea les balles de Quidditch dans leur coffre et le fit léviter jusqu'à la salle d'équipements attenante au terrain, puis passa une bonne demi-heure à ranger les balais *correctement* alors que les joueurs les avaient poussés de différentes façons contre le support, indépendamment de la taille et du modèle.

Après avoir terminé sa tâche dans le vestiaire, ses robes s'étaient fixées autour de lui comme la peau fraîche d'une anguille. Il n'était pas pressé de faire le long chemin jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Le vestiaire était presque vide, les quelques derniers traînards s'habillant rapidement comme Severus entrait dans la pièce chaude et embuée. La pensée d'une douche chaude le tenta, pensant qu'elle le réchaufferait avant son périple sous la pluie. Au lieu de demander au dernier étudiant de ramasser toutes les serviettes déposées sur le sol, Snape le fixa simplement jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en courant, puis commença de faire léviter le linge utilisé jusqu'au panier à linge.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles la pièce resta vide, du moins pour lui. Une fois qu'il fut certain de son intimité, il ôta ses robes détrempées, ravi de sentir la chaude humidité toucher sa peau de marbre lisse et blanc. Il enclencha une des douches et se glissa sous sa gerbe, l'eau chaude brûlant sa peau fraîche. Il frissonna, des aiguilles piquaient et ramenaient la vie dans sa chair, attisant le sang, augmentant la fausse couleur de son corps pâle. Inclinant la tête en arrière sous le flot, il glissa ses mains le long de sa gorge et de sa poitrine dans un rare moment d'indulgence.

Severus se figea quand il entendit un petit bruit sourd derrière lui. Il se tourna à moitié et ouvrit les yeux au moment où Harry Potter – ses robes collées de manière obscène, les cheveux sauvages apprivoisés par la pluie et semblables à des serpents collés à son front – laissait tomber son autre gant.

Severus resta impassible et immobile alors que Potter levait sa jambe et ôtait un protège-tibia, tout cela sans déplacer ses maudits yeux verts du visage de son Professeur dénudé. L'autre protection tomba et il y eut un tintement quand l'impudent jeune homme déposa ses lunettes sur le banc. Ses mains bougèrent jusqu'aux lacets de ses robes de Quidditch rouge criard, qui étaient assombris par la pluie.

« Potter, » dit finalement Severus, ses lèvres étant la seule partie de son corps à bouger. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Un insolent demi-sourire courba la bouche de Potter. « Je prends une douche, Professeur. »

« Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris votre douche avec vos coéquipiers ? » Severus força une dose de sévérité dans sa voix.

Le sourire insolent s'élargit en un vrai sourire et les yeux verts scintillèrent sans les lentilles des lunettes pour les assombrir. « Je suis resté pour demander à Ron de ramener mon balai jusqu'à notre dortoir. J'ai été attrapé par la foule après le lui avoir donné. » La fin de la phrase fut étouffée quand Potter passa ses robes par-dessus sa tête, exposant sa poitrine lisse et dorée. Il laissa tomber les robes tape-à-l'œil sur le sol, ôta ses bottes et arracha d'un coup son pantalon et son slip. Dénudé, il appuya sur la douche à côté de Severus et se glissa sous le jet.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, Professeur ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous n'avez pas bougé depuis que je suis entré. » Les yeux verts percèrent Severus, provocateurs et stimulants comme toujours, mais aussi affamés. Une tension prédatrice parcourut le corps de Potter.

« Mr Potter, » commença Severus, mais il ne put pas aller plus loin, car Potter prit le savon sur l'étagère et le plaqua contre les épaules de Severus, glissant la barre froide et lisse le long de son dos, continuant hardiment jusqu'à la fente de ses fesses. Un simple pas l'amena sous la douche de Severus et un autre plaqua le Maître de Potions contre le mur, la langue de Potter descendant le long de sa gorge et son érection agressant sa cuisse. Sa bouche était plus chaude et plus mouillée que l'eau coulant sur eux, réchauffant les lèvres de Severus, et avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir davantage, il rencontra la langue envahissante avec la sienne.

« J'ai essayé d'être seul avec vous depuis des mois, Professeur, » murmura Potter contre les lèvres de Severus. « Quel que soit le nombre de chaudrons que je fondais ou les règles que je brisais, vous m'envoyiez toujours en retenue avec Rusard. Devez-vous toujours être aussi contrariant ? »

« Avec vous ? » haleta Severus. « Toujours. » Ses bras entourèrent Potter, la sensation des peaux mouillées glissant l'une contre l'autre rendant leur sang brûlant, la chair traîtresse frottant avidement contre l'estomac ferme de Potter.

« Et vous avez le culot de *me* traiter d'obstiné. Tournez-vous. »

L'ordre était un défi et Potter sembla le réaliser, car il recula et retourna physiquement Severus, le poussant sans résistance contre les carreaux froids, enfonçant d'un seul mouvement des doigts habiles et savonnés dans son cul. Le doux savon piqua légèrement, mais les doigts jouant de manière experte contre sa prostate étaient bien plus importants que le petit sentiment de gêne, et Severus gémit, décidant de ne pas réfléchir, sinon il serait obligé de protester.

« Comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? » haleta Potter.

« Oh, Merlin, oui ! » Les mots glissèrent hors de sa bouche et Severus serra fermement ses lèvres pour empêcher d'autres mots de sortir.

Cela sembla suffisant pour Potter qui mordit son cou et remplaça ses doigts par son pénis si promptement que Severus ne remarqua le changement que par une différence d'épaisseur et de chaleur, puis cela s'enfonça, s'enfonça ; un frottement si nécessaire, inacceptable, la chair dans la chair, le carreau froid et dur pressant étrangement et magnifiquement contre son pénis.

Potter se tendit, se balançant sur le bout de ses orteils, et Severus se courba pour le satisfaire. Il recula ses hanches pour rencontrer l'axe d'acier s'enfonçant en lui et la main de Potter saisit le pénis de Severus, le travaillant sans répit comparé aux putains de doigts habiles d'avant, mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin – les baisers ponctuels étaient chauds, durs et glissants, alors que la tête brossait les carreaux.

Ensuite Potter cria contre son épaule, un cri extatique de défaite et de triomphe dévastateur, la chaleur fleurissant à l'intérieur de Severus même lorsqu'il se vida contre le mur indifférent.

L'eau était devenue clairement froide au moment où ils arrêtèrent de trembler.

« Mr Potter, qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Potter soupira et frotta son nez contre la base de son cou, ses bras serrant la taille de Severus. « Juste une soirée sur le terrain, Professeur. Je vous tiens… ou peut-être vous me tenez. Je ne me rappelle pas. »

« Est-ce que nous maintenons le score, alors ? »

« Avec vous ? Toujours. »

~ Finite Incatatem ~

xx

**À:** nimbus_witch at iprimus . com . au  
**De:** therealsevvie at hotmail . com  
**Re:** Re: Votre fic

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par ma caractérisation est à côté ? Un paquet d'articles dans Witch Weekly, une biographie non autorisée – et de mauvaise qualité - et Severus Snape a soudain un 'caractère' figé ?

Cependant, j'interprète les actions de Snape comme je les vois, basé sur mes connaissances de l'homme, qui, je vous l'assure, sont plus grandes que les vôtres.

RealSevvie

--

_« Je peux t'apprendre à ensorceler un esprit et à piéger les sens… »_

_Visitez mon site web: http: snapeunabridged . witchworks . com__  
LJ: SerpentSnape  
IM: RealSevvie_

xx

**À:** goldsnitcher at yahoo . com  
**De:** therealsevvie at hotmail . com  
**Re:** Re: Le caractère de Snape (Re: Votre fic)  
MERCI. Je suis heureux que quelqu'un ici apprécie l'art de la subtilité.

À propos, j'ai bien aimé votre point de vue sur la réaction de Harry à la mort de Cédric. Potter avait ses torts (que tout le monde a convenablement oubliés), mais il n'est ni un pleurnicheur ni fragile émotionnellement. Vous avez essayé de décrire un caractère sensible mais fort, sans le noyer dans les pires qualités gryffondoriennes.

RealSevvie

--

_« Je peux t'apprendre à ensorceler un esprit et à piéger les sens… »_

_Visitez mon site web: http: __snapeunabridged . witchworks . com__  
__LJ: SerpentSnape  
IM: RealSevvie_

xx

**À:** goldsnitcher at yahoo . com  
**De:** therealsevvie at hotmail . com  
**Re:** Re: La 'sensibilité' de Potter (Re: Le caractère de Snape (Re: Votre fic))

LOL. La pure vérité. Je peux comprendre l'attirance quand vous l'exposez de cette manière, mais je pense toujours que vous donnez trop de mérite à Potter. Les vrais Potter et Snape se détestent mutuellement, bien que, comme vous le dites, ils semblent être de parfaits opposés. Sentez-vous libre de vous connecter au chat si vous voulez en parler plus longuement.

RealSevvie

Et oui, j'étais un Serpentard.

--

_« Je peux t'apprendre à ensorceler un esprit et à piéger les sens… »_

_Visitez mon site web: http: __snapeunabridged . witchworks . com__.__  
LJ: SerpentSnape  
IM: RealSevvie_

________________________________________

***goldsnitcher est en ligne***

**RealSevvie:** Bon retour. Il a démarré?

**goldsnitcher:** Oui %$^$!!! :O

**RealSevvie:** lol

**goldsnitcher:** Avant de devoir lancer un sort sur mon ordinateur, j'essayais de te demander si tu croyais vraiment que Snape faisait ressortir le pire en Potter ?

**RealSevvie:** Ça ou les autres Professeurs cédaient face à lui, donc il ressentait moins le besoin de les défier.

**goldsnitcher:** Ou peut-être que Snape était trop sévère. Il avait la réputation d'être injuste.

**RealSevvie:** Snape est un homme très dominé. Tu crois vraiment que son parti pris apparent était involontaire ?

**goldsnitcher:** Quelle raison pouvait-il avoir ?

**RealSevvie:** Peut-être d'amener une dose nécessaire de réalité aux étudiants qui passent directement de maisons protectrices à une école où ils sont soignés par leurs Professeurs et vénérés par leurs pairs.

**goldsnitcher:** Entre sa famille et Voldemort, Potter avait bien trop de réalité à faire face.

**RealSevvie:** Je me demande qui a lancé ces rumeurs sur sa vie de famille.

**goldsnitcher:** Pourquoi tu crois que ce sont des rumeurs ?

**RealSevvie:** Potter n'aurait jamais toléré un tel traitement. Il l'aurait dit à quelqu'un.

**goldsnitcher:** Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'un Gryffondor devait endurer sans se plaindre ce qu'il ne pouvait pas modifier.

**RealSevvie:** Potter ne se plaignant pas ? Vous plaisantez, monsieur. Et s'il n'a rien dit, alors d'où viennent les rumeurs ?

**goldsnitcher:** Les enfants voient des choses.

**RealSevvie:** Comme quoi ?

**goldsnitcher:** Comme le fait que Potter ne recevait jamais de courrier, qu'il n'allait chez lui que pendant les vacances d'été, qu'il ne recevait des cadeaux de Noël que des ses amis et qu'il portait toujours de vieux habits qui n'étaient pas très adéquats le week-end.

**RealSevvie:** Je ne vois pas en quoi cela constitue de la maltraitance. Peut-être que sa famille était simplement pauvre. Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que si Snape avait aussi dorloté Potter cela ne lui aurait donné aucune faveur face à Voldemort.

**goldsnitcher:** Alors pourquoi est-ce que Snape l'a fait ?

**goldsnitcher:** 'Aider' Potter, je veux dire.

**RealSevvie:** Peut-être qu'il a senti que le garçon devait répondre à des attentes plus grandes que ce qu'une personne devrait porter.

**goldsnitcher:** Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Comment en sais-tu autant sur Snape ? Ces choses ne sont pas dans sa biographie.

**RealSevvie:** Tu n'as pas lu mon pseudo ? Je suis le vrai Severus Snape.

**goldsnitcher:** C'est tout bon. Je suis le vrai Harry Potter.

**RealSevvie:** :)

**goldsnitcher:** :P

________________________________________

Snape entra majestueusement dans _Bubble, Bubble_, un des meilleurs restaurants du Chemin de Traverse, et qui avait échappé à l'attention des jeunes sorciers – ce dont il était profondément reconnaissant. Le choix montrait aussi que Goldsnitcher, malgré qu'il ait reconnu librement être plus jeune que Snape _et_ un Gryffondor, avait bon goût.

« J'ai une réservation pour Gardien – Attrapeur », dit-il à l'hôtesse. Elle le mena à une cabine isolée, puis lui apporta le verre de Chardonnay qu'il avait commandé.

Momus l'avait réprimandé à l'idée qu'il rencontre un ami url en personne, soutenant que toute sorte de sorciers et de sorcières faisaient cela uniquement pour découvrir que les gens avec qui ils chattaient étaient des Moldus, des loups-garous ou des Mangemorts (la dernière possibilité étant manifestement ridicule ; aucun vrai Mangemort ne savait la différence entre un forum et un salon de thé). Snape rejeta les avertissements de son collègue. Il échangeait des mails et chattait avec Goldsnitcher depuis plusieurs mois, partageant des histoires et des idées, et il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas un Mangemort et certainement pas un loup-garou ni un Moldu. Snape se prépara tout de même à être déçu.

Son ami semblait être un jeune homme sympathique, intelligent et réfléchi, qui n'était pas intimidé par les manières brusques de Snape ou par les aperçus du côté ténébreux de la magie.  
Pourtant, il s'arma de courage, but à petites gorgées son vin et essaya d'ignorer l'anticipation heureuse et pleine d'espoir qui bouillonnait à nouveau, malgré tout le bon sens et les expériences passées, à l'intérieur de lui.

________________________________________

**_*goldsnitcher est en ligne*_**

**goldsnitcher:** Salut!

**goldsnitcher:** Tu es là ?

**RealSevvie:** Je suis là.

**goldsnitcher:** Eh bien, c'était embarrassant.

**goldsnitcher:** Au restaurant je veux dire.

**RealSevvie:** Votre talent intact pour l'incohérence me stupéfie, Mr Potter.

**goldsnitcher:** Pas ça. S'il vous plaît.

**RealSevvie:** Pas quoi, Mr Potter ?

**goldsnitcher:** Je comprends votre colère et j'ai tout les droits d'être aussi furieux. Mais je ne le suis pas. En fait, c'était plutôt amusant.

**RealSevvie:** Je n'ai pas réussi à voir ce qu'il y avait de drôle à être publiquement humilié.

**goldsnitcher:** Comment ça ? Personne ne savait pourquoi nous étions là. Ils ont juste vu un étudiant rencontrant son ancien Professeur pour boi un verre.

**goldsnitcher:** Boire. Pardon. Je n'arrive pas à taper quand je suis contrarié.

**RealSevvie:** Contrarié ? Vous ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous appréciez ça. Vous trouviez ça amusant.

**goldsnitcher:** Pas comme ça. C'est juste nous deux écrivant l'un sur l'autre, sur nous. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas embarrassé par ce qui est arrivé au restaurant. Vous êtes embarrassé parce que vous écrivez toutes ces histoires sur moi, et maintenant je le sais. Mais j'écris aussi des histoires sur vous, donc vous n'avez pas à vous sentir mal. Ce n'est pas mon cas.

**goldsnitcher:** Je pensais que nous étions amis.

**goldsnitcher:** Nous sommes amis.

**goldsnitcher:** Non?

**RealSevvie:**

**RealSevvie:** Je le croyais.

**goldsnitcher:** Donc nous le sommes. Et cela m'est égal si vous savez que je pense que ça serait très chaud entre nous, car ce serait le cas.

_*RealSevvie grommèle*_

**RealSevvie:** Apparemment, c'est ce que pense la moitié du monde sorcier.

**goldsnitcher:** lol. Alors, j'ai eu cette idée géniale pour une fic. Vous voulez collaborer avec moi ?

**RealSevvie:** Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment de chance avec la collaboration.

**goldsnitcher:** Peut-être que vous n'aviez pas trouvé le bon co-auteur.

**RealSevvie:** Peut-être.

**goldsnitcher:** Vous ne le saurez jamais si vous n'essayez pas.

**RealSevvie:** Comme c'est dégoulinant de clichés.

**goldsnitcher:** C'est bourré de clichés parce que c'est vrai.

**goldsnitcher:** Nous devrons probablement faire quelques recherches.

**RealSevvie:** Les recherches sont toujours recommandées.

**goldsnitcher:** Je serai là à 7h, ok?

**goldsnitcher:** Professeur?

**RealSevvie:** C'est Severus. 7h c'est parfait. Et tu me dois une bouteille de Chardonnay, Potter.

xx

**À:** harry_luvs_snape at yahoogroups . com  
**De:** therealsevvie at hotmail . com  
**Re:** FIC: Love Potion Online  
_Love Potion Online  
par Goldsnitcher et RealSevvie_

Severus Snape s'assit à sa table, regardant la nourriture pour le dîner et se demandant quand – ou si – son compagnon allait se montrer. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Godric's Own avant ; pourtant, ils se connaissaient très bien, puisqu'ils parlaient depuis des mois sur internet.

Severus fit tourner son verre de vin, puis immobilisa ses mains quand il nota leur bougeotte. Il essaya de faire comme s'il n'était pas nerveux, mais son estomac se contracta incroyablement et il ne put même pas apprécier sa boisson.

Puis il entendit la voix de l'hôtesse derrière lui. « Par ici, Mr Potter ! »

Severus se raidit ; la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Harry Potter le fixe quand son ami arriverait. Il espérait que l'hôtesse place Harry loin de lui, mais elle marcha directement vers sa table… et fixa l'autre menu !

Severus lança un regard furieux à Potter et Potter cligna des yeux écarquillés et surpris derrière ses lunettes. « Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, Mr Potter, mais soyez gentil et allez jouer ailleurs. J'attends quelqu'un. »

« Euh, Son of Salazar, c'est ça ? » dit Potter et Severus resta bouche bée, choqué que le garçon connaisse son pseudo. « Godric's Own, » murmura Potter en se glissant sur l'autre siège. « Salut. »

La fureur bouilla à l'intérieur de Severus, car il était certain maintenant que ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'une plaisanterie et que Potter se moquait de lui depuis tout ce temps. « Eh bien, Mr Potter, vous avez eu votre blague. Je suis sûr que cela ne vous dérangera pas de payer l'adition. » Severus se leva, laissant son verre de vin intact sur la table.

« Attendez ! » cria Potter, puis il rougit quand les gens se retournèrent pour les regarder.

« Bien, c'est le moment où tu as quitté furibond le restaurant. »

« Tu étais en train de faire une scène, Potter. »

« Ça n'aurait pas été une scène si tu t'étais rassis et que tu m'avais parlé comme à un adulte. De toute façon, faisons comme si tu ne t'étais pas comporté de manière puérile. »

« Que dirais-tu de faire comme si je t'avais projeté sur la table et que je t'avais baisé gratuitement ? »

« S'il te plaît, Severus, on essaye de monter une intrigue. »

« Ha ! »

« J'ai dit on essaye. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? »

Snape croisa les bras et le fixa, ce regard perçant rappela ses jours d'école à Harry. Il avait un peu le béguin pour son Professeur de Potions à l'époque.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je trouvais que tu avais une voix sexy. Je n'ai apprécié tes autres qualités que plus tard. »

« Bien, Mr Potter, vous vouliez que je reste. Je reste. Maintenant, parlez. »

Harry se tortilla sur sa chaise mal à l'aise. Le choc d'être amené vers son ancien Professeur de Potions s'effaçait et la stupéfaction prenait sa place, accompagnée d'une once d'embarras due à certaines choses qu'ils s'étaient dites ces derniers mois. Harry s'admonesta de ne pas avoir reconnu la marque de l'esprit de Snape –

« Fais-en de l'esprit mordant, Potter. »

- la marque de l'esprit mordant de Snape, même si c'était bien plus amusant quand ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui. Une rougeur orna ses joues lorsqu'il se rappela certaines de leurs conversations, certaines qui touchaient au cyber sexe.

« Est-ce que les gens font vraiment ça ? »

« Oh oui. Tout le temps. »

« Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pourquoi. »

« Severus, nous l'avons fait plusieurs fois. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je crois que je m'en souviendrais. »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas de ce petit chat à propos des fantasmes sexuels ? »

« C'était une discussion intellectuelle ! Et _tu m'as_ demandé ce que je… oh. Oh. »

« Et tu dis que je suis lent. »

« Tais-toi et donne-moi le clavier. »

Severus lança un regard furieux à son ancien étudiant, sa colère augmentant alors que le garçon refusait de parler et, au lieu de devenir de plus en plus rouge, les yeux verts brillèrent plus sévèrement que ceux de Dumbledore, leur expression oscillant entre la consternation et quelque chose que Severus n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. La langue de Potter sortit pour mouiller ses lèvres, laissant la chair sombre luire à la lumière des bougies.

Potter sembla réaliser que Severus attendait qu'il parle. « Je… je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas choqué, mais je ne suis pas aussi déçu que vous le croyez. Euh, ça ne sonne pas très bien. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ça pourrait être pire. Vous auriez pu être Crabbe. » Potter grimaça. « Merlin, c'est tellement plus facile de taper sur un écran d'ordinateur. »

« Je ne suis pas aussi peu éloquent, merci. »  
« Oui, Mr Potter. Vous l'êtes. »  
« Donne-moi ce clavier. »

Un petit sourire satisfait disparut du visage de Snape et Harry le prit comme un signe qu'il avait détourné la tirade prévue. Il se détendit et un sourire triste glissa sur son visage. « J'imagine que vous êtes aussi embarrassé que moi à propos de certaines choses que nous avons dites. »

Snape se raidit et Harry maudit sa propre stupidité.

« Quel que soit le petit chantage sordide que vous avez planifié, il ne marchera pas, Potter. Vous devez penser – » Il s'interrompit semblant réaliser que tout le restaurant les fixait, les plus proches les écoutant avidement. « Venez, Potter. Nous continuerons cette discussion ailleurs. »

« Un bon dispositif d'intrigue. »  
« Merci, Severus. Dommage qu'en fait nous n'ayons pas quitté le restaurant comme des personnes civilisées. »  
« J'ai payé pour les dégâts. C'est à mon tour de taper. »

Déterminé à prendre l'avantage et à le garder, Severus emmena Potter à Poudlard jusqu'à son bureau dans les cachots, espérant que les souvenirs de ses retenues passées garderaient l'odieux morveux à sa place.

« L'odieux morveux ? »  
« Soit patient. Je vais quelque part avec ça. »  
« Tu es comme l'enfer. Tu veux juste m'insulter en toute impunité. »  
« Tu as lu le dictionnaire, n'est-ce pas ? Et ne me tire pas la langue sauf si tu projettes de l'utiliser. »  
« Donne-moi le clavier. »  
« Non. Je n'ai pas terminé ça. »

La tactique semblait marcher, car Potter frissonna et enroula ses bras autour de lui-même.

« Eh bien, Potter ? Prêt à vous expliquer ? » Severus eut un sourire satisfait quand Potter commença de bégayer une excuse. De très bons souvenirs revenaient et Severus eut brièvement très envie de retrouver les jours où Potter et ses copains interrompaient sa classe régulièrement. Le plaisir d'attraper ce garçon briseur de règles avait égayé beaucoup de ses journées.

« Je le savais. Tu m'as toujours aimé, Severus. Admets-le. »  
« Bien sûr que je t'aimais. J'aimais t'attraper. J'aimais t'ôter des points. J'aimais te donner des retenues. J'aimais te punir. »  
« Mmm, j'aime aussi quand tu me punis. Aha ! »  
« Rends-le-moi ! »  
« Non-on. C'est mon tour. »

À mi-chemin de son explication, Harry réalisa ce que Snape était en train de faire. « Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis un adulte maintenant, Severus. Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer face à vous, puisque, si je m'en rappelle bien, vous avez été un partenaire totalement consentant. Si vous avez besoin de preuves, je peux toujours vous lire certaines de vos lignes. J'ai sauvegardé toutes nos conversations, vous savez. »

« Vous – vous les *avez sauvegardées* ? »

Harry eut un sourire satisfait et décida de ne pas mentionner exactement pourquoi il les avait sauvegardées.

« Tu l'as fait ? Sauvegarder nos discussions ? »  
« Oh oui. Et toi ? »  
« Euh, juste une. »  
« Celle des fantasmes sexuels ? »  
« Je crois que c'est à mon tour. Pousse-toi. »

Severus serra les dents, se rappelant certaines choses qu'il avait écrites en pensant que 'Godric's Own' était un jeune homme anonyme avec qui il partageait des intérêts, des avis et avait des débats animés quand leurs opinions s'affrontaient. Il essaya de ne pas se souvenir qu'il avait aussi pensé qu'ils partageaient une infime attraction – ce n'était pas possible que lui, Severus Snape, soit attiré par Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Foutrement-Pas-Mourir.

« Je déteste toute cette histoire de Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. »  
« Je sais. C'est pourquoi je l'ai mise. »  
« Salaud. »  
« C'est toi qui est assis sur mes genoux. »  
« Uniquement pour pouvoir te voler le clavier. »

« Potter, si vous avez l'intention de montrer ces conversations à quelqu'un – »

« Pourquoi je le voudrais ? Vous avez une opinion si basse de moi ? Je pensais sincèrement rencontrer cette magnifique personne, amusante, intelligente – »

Snape sourit avec mépris. « Et à la place vous avez découvert que c'était votre affreux ancien Maître de Potions aux cheveux graisseux et au gros nez. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde affirme que je manque d'assurance à propos de mon apparence ? Je te ferais savoir que mon nez n'est pas gros, il est _romain_, et mes cheveux ne sont pas graisseux, ils sont _fins_.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si anxieux à propos de votre apparence, Professeur ? Votre nez n'est pas gros, il est romain, et vos cheveux ne sont pas gras, ils sont fins. » Harry rougit, car sa défense de l'apparence de Snape apparaissait un peu plus passionnée qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

Snape leva un sourcil, mais la veine sur son front arrêta de palpiter. « Je note que vous n'avez pas contesté le mot 'affreux'. »

Harry sourit. « Je ne voudrais pas détruire votre entière réputation. »

Snape eut un sourire satisfait et une part de tension le quitta.

Décidant d'offrir un cadeau de paix, Harry fit apparaître une bouteille de Chardonnay –

« Attends, d'où est-ce qu'il vient ? »  
« Quoi, le vin ? Tu m'as dit d'apporter – oh. Merde. Nous n'avons pas écrit cette partie. »  
« Continuité, mon cher Potter. Continuité. Efface ça et donne-moi le clavier avant de mettre encore plus la pagaille. »

Décidant d'offrir un cadeau de paix, Severus fit apparaître une bouteille de Scotch.

« Oh, allez. Tout le monde te décrit comme buvant du Scotch. »  
« Peut-être parce que c'est le seul fait réel dans cette farce de biographie. »  
« Ah. »

Il sortit deux verres et, décidant qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin, les remplit aux trois-quarts.

« Santé, » dit Potter d'une manière plutôt idiote et Severus grogna en réponse, même s'il leva son verre.  
« C'est amusant, » dit Potter après un moment, « comme nous nous entendions bien quand nous ne savions pas qui nous étions. »  
« Mmm, » répondit Severus, peu disposé à donner son opinion réelle. Il se sentait plutôt morose entre 'la perte' de son ami url et l'alcool atteignant son système.

« Pourrais-tu presser un peu l'allure, Severus. Je veux arriver à la bonne partie. »  
« C'est parce que ça t'a pris toute la nuit pour trouver le courage de m'embrasser – »  
« Tu me lançais des regards furieux ! Quoi, j'étais juste supposé me jeter sur tes genoux ? »

Soudain, Potter posa son verre, traversa la pièce et se percha sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de Severus. « Dis… Severus, ne pouvons-nous pas rester amis ? Et peut-être – » Potter avait clairement bu un peu trop de Scotch, car il perdit l'équilibre et tomba directement sur les genoux de Severus.

« Oh, c'est tellement facile. »  
« Tu voulais presser l'allure. »  
« Tu as écrit les six derniers paragraphes. C'est mon tour. »

Les bras de Snape l'entourèrent fermement, étonnamment chauds et confortables. Harry sentit son visage chauffer. « Et peut-être, peut-être que nous pourrions être… »  
« Être quoi, Mr Potter ? »  
« Harry. Juste Harry. »  
« Être juste Harry ? »  
« Oui. Juste Harry et juste Severus. » Puis Juste Harry l'embrassa.  
Fdbfdjfffbfdfjdfcfddffbfbfddffbdfdfddfdfdfdfbdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfdfbvdddddddddf

« Mmm, tu es assis sur le clavier. »  
« Qui s'en inquiète ? Emmène-moi jusqu'au lit. »  
« Laisse-moi juste sauvegarder ça. »

Severus gémit et rapprocha Harry, laissant courir ses mains le long de son dos chaud et fort, le jeune homme *se tortillant* positivement sur ses genoux. Ce qui souleva d'autres questions.  
« Severus, » murmura Harry en rectifiant agréablement sa position et en répondant à sa question avant qu'il ne puisse la poser. Il glissa une main entre les jambes de Harry, frottant l'érection –

« L'imposante érection. Ne grommèle pas. Tu as obtenu l'esprit mordant ; j'ai droit à l'imposante érection. »  
« Tu es très autoritaire après avoir été baisé, tu sais ça ? »  
« Tais-toi et fixe-le avant que je devienne vraiment autoritaire… Pourquoi tu frissonnes, Severus ? J'ai compris, tu aimes quand je suis autoritaire, donc. Tu n'as qu'à me baiser plus souvent. »  
« Pas de débat ici. »

- frottant l'imposante érection qu'il trouva là, alors que Harry écrasait son corps contre le pénis lancinant de Severus. Harry haleta et se projeta contre cette pression, se contorsionnant délicieusement.  
« Oh Merlin, Severus, ne t'arrête pas. »  
En réponse, Severus resserra ses bras autour du jeune homme sur ses genoux, se demandant comment si peu d'alcool avait pu relâcher ses inhibitions si rapidement.  
// Tu as perdu tes inhibitions il y a longtemps, Severus, // dit une petite voix.

« Attends, ne mets pas ce double slash. C'est agaçant. »  
« Comme tu l'es, Potter. »  
« Je te le ferai payer le moment venu. »

* Tu as perdu tes inhibitions il y a longtemps, Severus,* dit une petite voix. * Tu l'as déjà laissé passer tes défenses. *

Severus gémit et embrassa le cou de Harry, laissant traîner ses lèvres et sa langue jusqu'à son oreille. Harry émit un faible cri et ses contorsions s'intensifièrent. Soudain, Severus se leva, jetant Harry par terre. Ses mains firent voler les boutons de ses robes. « Ôte ces satanés habits Moldus, » ordonna-t-il, déjà à la moitié des boutons.

« Pourquoi tu portes de tels vêtements Victoriens, de toute façon ? Tu défends ta vertu ? »  
« Je ne peux pas vraiment me promener en petite chemise, non ?  
« Désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. »  
« Manifestement. Ne pleurniche pas – oh ! Mmm… oui, continue… au final, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter pour ma vertue. Il ne m'en restera plus quand tu auras fini. »

Harry ne s'était jamais déshabillé aussi vite de sa vie. À moitié effrayé que Severus reprenne sa personnalité de salopard sans cœur –

« Pardon ? »  
« 'Sois patient. Je vais quelque part avec ça.' Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit ? »  
« Morveux insolent. »  
« Précisément. »

- et le laisse dans cet état de désir intolérable. Au moment où le dernier habit tomba sur le sol, Harry poussa Severus sur la chaise, grimpant sur lui et enfourchant ses minces hanches. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être interrompu sur leur chemin vers la chambre. Harry prit possession de sa bouche une nouvelle fois –

« Est-ce que tu vas nous faire faire l'amour sur une chaise ? »  
« Oui. Un problème ? »  
« Eh bien, nous l'avons toujours fait dans la chambre. Je ne suis pas vraiment au clair avec la mécanique… »  
« Recherche ? »  
« Allons-y. »

Harry prit possession de sa bouche une nouvelle fois, la dévorant, la consommant, et Severus glissa ses mains pour prendre son cul, rassemblant leurs érections. Il effleura plus bas d'un doigt interrogateur. Harry gémit et s'enfonça sur le doigt inquisiteur.  
« Oh, oui, s'il te plaît, » pleurnicha-t-il, et –

« Ne devrions-nous pas revenir en arrière et mentionner un récipient de lubrifiant ? »  
« Je déteste ça. Qui laisse traîner du lubrifiant dans son salon ? Et ne me regarde pas comme ça. Nous sommes enfermés dans mes appartements depuis deux jours, nous acharnant sur ça comme pour faire une overdose d'Élixir d'Aphrodite, donc bien sûr qu'il y a du lubrifiant partout. Tu te rappelles que j'ai dû en ramener des toilettes la première fois. »  
« Rabat-joie. »

« Lubricus, » murmura Severus et avant que Harry puisse enregistrer la signification du mot, deux doigts glissèrent facilement en lui. Il put seulement émettre un faible halètement, se déplacer quand les longs et gracieux doigts cherchèrent sa prostate, puis crier quand ils la trouvèrent.  
« C'est ça, là, oh, plus, » murmura-t-il dans le cou de son amant, poussant contre les doigts et s'avançant pour frotter son pénis contre le ventre ferme de Severus. Le pénis de Severus glissa entre les jambes de Harry pour caresser ses testicules.  
« Assez ? »  
« Oui, oui, fais-le. » Les doigts disparurent et Harry libéra ses jambes du piège où elles étaient, coincées entre les accoudoirs de la chaise et les hanches de Severus. Il les lança par-dessus les accoudoirs et laissa Severus le guider sur son pénis chaud et dur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes là ? Ça devenait juste intéressant. »  
« Je pensais que nous devrions, hum, prendre une nouvelle pause pour des recherches. »  
« Tu es vraiment brillant, tu sais ça ?

Harry agrippa le haut dossier de la chaise, se soulevant et s'abaissant pendant que Severus tenait ses hanches et bougeait en lui avec des petites poussées rapides. Avec ses jambes écartées sur la chaise, le pénis de Severus s'enfonçait profondément et bientôt ils furent tous les deux brillants de sueur malgré la légère fraîcheur. Ils bougèrent de plus en plus vite, gémissant, les lèvres de Severus traçant la gorge de Harry, puis ses mains empoignèrent le pénis de Harry et le pompèrent jusqu'à ce qu'un flot opalescent de sperme jaillisse sur la poitrine de Severus.

Mollement, Harry laissa Severus le déposer sur le tapis et leva docilement ses jambes pour qu'il entre à nouveau en lui. Retrouvant la chaleur du corps de Harry qu'il venait de découvrir, il enveloppa ses bras autour du jeune homme et se balança jusqu'à l'achèvement, sous les encouragements murmurés de Harry.

Dépensé, éreinté et laissé dans un désordre moite, Severus posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Harry et écouta les battements de son cœur qui ressemblaient à des oiseaux.

Il y eu une soudaine tension dans l'air, mais Severus avait subi tellement de cours avec lui qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir ce que cela signalait.

« Potter, crache le morceau avant d'éclater. »

« Je suis si flagrant ? »

« Oui. Alors dis-le maintenant quel que soit le commentaire destructeur d'ambiance qui t'es venu à l'esprit, ainsi nous pourrons nous déplacer vers un endroit plus confortable que le sol. »

Harry rigola et embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « J'étais juste en train de penser que nous n'aurions jamais pu faire ça en ligne. »

Severus grogna.

« Vraiment. Et Severus… au final, je suis heureux que ce soit toi. »

Severus resta silencieux un moment avant de soulever et de déposer Harry dans ses bras. « Tout comme moi. »

~Fin~

xxxx

_Vous avez 17 nouveaux messages_

« Nous avons des commentaires, Snitch. »

« De qui ? »

« MoonMonkey64. Elle voudrait savoir si on a prévu une suite. »

Harry passa ses bras autour des épaules de Snape et déposa un baiser sur le côté de son cou.

« Dis-lui que c'est en cours, avec aucune fin en vue. »


End file.
